


missing

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feels, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave misses john.</p>
            </blockquote>





	missing

There's something funny about missing someone. You feel like something's...well, like something's been taken from you. Something has, in a way. Everything you did, all the memories, they're still there, of course. But...there's no way to make new ones. When someone leaves you, that's it. They're gone, forever. You can't help but think about all the things you could have done. All the things you never said, or will never be able to say again.

And it's hard, because sometimes you really needed to say something. You really needed to tell them something that you'd been holding back for so long, and then they leave and you can never say it.

I guess what I'm trying to say is...

I love you, John. Please come home.


End file.
